Ivor Cutler
"Every year a new bunch of kids starts on Radio One and discovers me in among the other work. And knowing it's John Peel and the other work is stuff they can enjoy, they come across me and they think, 'Oh well, if it's stuff that Peel thinks is good enough to put out, it's good enough for us.' And they get hooked on it." (Ivor Cutler, Turn That Racket Down) Ivor Cutler (15 January 1923 – 3 March 2006) was a Scottish poet, songwriter and humorist. In the 1960s he gained recognition through appearances on BBC radio and television, intriguing audiences with his mixture of everyday observations and surreal strangeness, all delivered in a deadpan Scottish accent. The Beatles selected him to play the character Buster Bloodvessel in their 1967 film, "Magical Mystery Tour", and he recorded an LP, Ludo, produced by George Martin. He made his Peel show debut on the "son of Night Ride" programme in 1969 and became a frequent session guest thereafter. Only the Fall recorded more Peel sessions. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Ivor recorded 22 sessions for Peel's show over a period of thirty years. Only the Fall recorded more, yet just one (#8) has been officially released, as The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Cutler was also part of the Carol Concert grouping on the Christmas special of 26 December 1970. 1. Recorded 1969-05-05. First broadcast: 07 May 1969. Some tracks performed live. No known repeats. * Trouble Trouble / An Old Poltroon / Bounce, Bounce, Bounce / There And Back Via Sweden / In My Room There Sits A Box / Beatrice And Her Dirty Knees / An Indirect Love Poem 2. Recorded 1971-02-15. First broadcast: 27 February 1971. Repeated: 08 May 1971. * Trouble Trouble / I'm Going In A Field / A Second Before Is Not Now / Ivor You Are Beautiful / My Father Once Had / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episode 2 / Sit Down / Man With The Trembly Nose / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episode 7 / A Lemon On The Grass / A Seal Is A Sheep, Two Balls / Two Fried Eggs For Sixpence 3. Recorded 1971-11-08. First broadcast: 24 November 1971. No known repeats. * I Believe In Bugs / That's What It's All About / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episodes 1 & 9, The Green Rain / Mud, If All The Cornflakes / I Like Sitting / When I Entered Heaven / Poem By My Son Jeremy 4. Recorded 1973-09-03. First broadcast: 25 September 1973. Repeated: 11 December 1973. : Piano Tuner Song AD2000 / A Wag At The Flicks / Gooseberries & Bilberries / I Worn My Elbows / Poems From 'Many Flies Have Feathers' / Pearly Gleam / Life In A Scotch Sitting-Room Vol II Episode 4 (TX on repeat). 5. Recorded 1974-11-14. First broadcast: 28 November 1974. Repeated: 30 January 1975. * Railway Sleepers/Three Sisters / I'm Walkin' To A Farm/Baby Sits Alone/Lean/The Turn/What? / Big Jim / Yellow Fly/I Think Very Deeply / Song Of The Sky / Life In A Scotch Sitting-Room Vol II Episode 6 6. Recorded 1975-09-25. First broadcast: 14 October 1975: Repeated: 29 December 1975 * Pearly Winged Fly / Go And Sit Upon The Grass / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Volume II Episode 11 / Fremsley / True Humility / Nigerians In A Tunnel / I Spent Ten Years / Sleepy Old Snake / Little Black Buzzer / A Wooden Tree 7. Recorded 1976-08-17. First broadcast: 31 August 1976. Repeated: 01 November 1976. * Bicarbonate Of Chicken / Barabadabada / In The Chestnut Tree / Rubber Toy / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episode 5 / Lemon Flower / Everybody Got / The Surly Buddy (Story) / I Ate A Lady's Bun / Stubborn Vassals / Fish / Living Donkey / When I Stand On An Open Cart / Irk (9-14 Poems) 8. Recorded 1977-08-10. First broadcast: 17 August 1977. Repeated: 22 September 1977. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). * A Great Grey Grasshopper / A Suck Of My Thumb / The Shchi / Get Away From The Wall / The Natural Height Of Cloud/ If We Dug A Hole / I Had A Little Boat/I'm Going In A Field / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episodes 12 & 13 / Jungle Tips 9. Recorded 1978-04-03. First broadcast: 12 April 1978. Repeated: 05 May 1978. * Three Piece Suite / Lead Bell / The Head Of A Nail/The Blonde Mouse / A Mouse Asked A Rat/A Small Mouse Beckons / I Even Know What Size/The Old Lady Danced / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episodes 3 & 8 & 14 / My Face Is Red / There's Got To Be Something There / The Green Jrain (3-6 Poems ) 10. Recorded 1979-02-20. First broadcast: 27 February 1979. Repeated: 18 April 1979, 28 May 1985. * Bubu Bird / Gruts For Tea / Examine The Contents / A Saucer / A Lady Found An Insect / Lunatic / Melon 11. Recorded 1981-04-15. First broadcast: 22 April 1981. Repeated: 18 May 1981. * Pellets / OK I'll Count To Eight / A Land Of Penguins / Tomato Brain / Step It Out Lively Boys / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episode. 15 / (Hello Darling, Oh Quartz / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episode 15 / How Do You Do / Dirty Sky) 12. Recorded 1983-03-23. First broadcast: 03 March 1983. Repeated: 23 March 1983. * Brenda / Mostly Tins / Bad Eye / Life In A Scottish Sitting Room Vol 2, Episode 17 / Doughnut In My Hand / Old Black Dog / People Run To The Edge / Life In A Scottish Sitting Room Vol 2, Episode 18 13. Recorded 1984-02-15. First broadcast: 22 February 1984. Repeated: 21 March 1984, 19 December 1984. * All The Time / The Revelation / Her Equipment / Three Men / Just A Nuance / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol 2 Ep 19 / Vegetarians / Lemonade / I Jumped Over A Wall / Jelly Mountain / My Next Album / I Built A House 14. Recorded 1985-06-30. First broadcast: 15 July 1985. Repeated: 30 July 1985. * Scratch My Back / The Curse / Vermin / A New Home / Large And Puffy / A Country Door / Are You A Tory? / I’m Walkin’ To A Farm / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Volume 2, Episode 10 / Knocking At My Door / It’s Snowin' 15. Recorded 1986-05-11. First broadcast: 21 May 1986. No known repeats. * Bend Down Yetta / Crunch Crunch / A Ball In A Barrel / One Of The Best / Questionnaire / Glasgow Dreamer Episodes 3 & 4 / Eggmeat / Jewish Jokes / God's Blessing / Laughter And Disbelief / Bucket And Steam / Maturity / Vermin / A New Home / Large And Puffy / Country Door / Are You A Tory? / The Curse / Scratch On My Back 16. Recorded 1987-06-09. First broadcast: 15 June 1987. Repeated: 07 July 1987, 23 December 1987 (omitting the last two tracks below) * Clever Night Doctor / The Aggressive Onion-Vendor / The Perambulating Scottish Colander / A Wag At The Flicks / The Shapely Balloon / Me And My Kid Brother 17. Recorded 1991-06-09. First broadcast: 06 July 1991. Repeated: 08 September 1991. * Glasgow Dreamer Episodes 6 & 8 / Beside The Fish/Footsteps/Green Light / Biltong/A Long Hard Gland/Hee Haw / Two Coy Hinnies/Insect/Seaweed 18. Recorded 1991-10-31. First broadcast: 15 December 1991. No known repeats. *Thick Coat / Neighbours / Eyes Shut Tight / What A Mistake / Glasgow Dreamer Episode 7 / The Following / Squares And Exit / Tea / Sparked Off By 19. Recorded 1992-11-25. First broadcast: 08 January 1993. Repeated: 30 April 1993. * Doing The Bathroom Episodes 1 & 2 / The Lid / 25,000 Miles / Part Of The Ground / Between Two Walls / Your Side / Pschawa / Ros Vulgaris / A Dale Song / Two Paracetamol 20. Recorded 1993-11-16. First broadcast: 08 January 1994. Repeated: 08 April 1994. * Gym Mistress / Billy's Wife / Sharks / Slut / A High Treat / Spreadeagled / Terrific Fun / My Top 20 Words / Glasgow Dreamer Episode 19 21. Recorded 1995-03-08. First broadcast: 29 April 1995. No known repeats. * Her Body / Squashing Hard / Five Or Seven / A Long Fine / A Stuggy Pren / Glasgow Dreamer Episode 9 / The Other Half / Ben Jacob / Flies 22. Recorded 1998-06-12 at Ivor's home. First broadcast: Late 1998 / Early 1999. Broadcast over 2 or 3 Peel and Kershaw shows. * Alone / What / The Painful League / Birdswing / And So Do I / A Romantic Man / Jam / What Have You Got (Spoken Intro) :Kershaw (1999-07-29) *A Ball In The Barrel / The Darkness / Blind / Irk / One Of The Best / A Flat Man / Questionnaire / Smack / Out With The Light Other tracks played (The list below was researched only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is incomplete. Please add further information if known.) 1974 *05 September 1974: Robert Wyatt: 'Little Red Robin Hood Hit The Road (LP: Rock Bottom)' (Virgin) "A weird, brilliant record featuring Mike Oldfield and Ivor Cutler!" *19 December 1974: The Painful League (LP: Dandruff) Virgin *19 December 1974: Piano Tuner Song 2000AD (LP: Dandruff) Virgin *19 December 1974: Self Knowledge (LP: Dandruff) Virgin *19 December 1974: An Old Oak Tree (LP: Dandruff) Virgin 1977 *03 October 1977: Life In A Scottish Sitting Room Vol II Episode 6 (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin 1983 *11 October 1983: My Darling (LP (with Linda Hirst): Privilege) Rough Trade ;1986 *08 November 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 044 (BFBS)): 'Gruts For Tea (LP-Gruts)' (Rough Trade) ;1988 *15 February 1989: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Volume 2 Episode 13 (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *22 February 1989: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Vol.2. Episode 12 (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 068 1989 *21 June 1989: I Believe In Bugs (album - Dandruff) 1990 *03 November 1990: Jumping And Pecking (LP - Jammy Smears) Virgin 1991 *14 April 1991: The Other Half (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin 1992 *04 January 1992: Bicarbonate of Chicken (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin *18 January 1992: I Got No Common Sense (LP: Velvet Donkey) Virgin *26 January 1992: Turn (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin *22 February 1992: Phonic Poem (LP: Velvet Donkey) Virgin *01 March 1992: Birdswing (LP: Velvet Donkey) Virgin *07 March 1992: The Other Half (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin *27 March 1992: A Nuance (CD: Velvet Donkey) Virgin *03 April 1992: The Path (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin *10 April 1992: Pearly-Winged Fly (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin *24 April 1992: Garden Path At Filcombe (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin *01 May 1992: Irk (LP: Jammy Smears) Virgin *18 September 1992: I'm Busy (LP: Passed Normal Vol 5) FOT *13 November 1992: If Your Breasts (album - Velvet Donkey) Virgin ‎– V2037 1996 *05 May 1996: Life In A Scotch Sittingroom Vol 2 Episode 15 (LP: Dandruff) Virgin *30 November 1996: Life In A Scotch Sittingroom Vol 2 Episode 1 (LP: Dandruff) Virgin 1997 *''Following the release of Cutler's first album in over ten years, Peel played one track per show until all 83 tracks had been aired. The source for the majority of the dates is Lorcan's playlist site. Where the playlist contains gaps (marked §), dates have been assumed based on Peel playing the tracks in album sequence.'' *23 April 1997: Her Tissues (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *23 April 1997: An American Drink (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *24 April 1997: One Day (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *24 April 1997: Out Of Decency (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *05 May 1997: My Disposition (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *06 May 1997: No I Won't (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *07 May 1997: It's Stupid (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *08 May 1997: By The Bush (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *13 May 1997: The Thatcher Generation (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *14 May 1997: My Vest (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *15 May 1997: Goosie (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *20 May 1997: When It Wants (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *21 May 1997: Her Zimmer (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *27 May 1997: The Farmer's Wife (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *28 May 1997: Bets (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *29 May 1997: Just In Time (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *03 June 1997: The Specific Sundry (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *04 June 1997: Just Listen (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *10 June 1997: The Breaking Point (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *11 June 1997: Spring Back (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *12 June 1997: Hell (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *17 June 1997: A Man (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *18 June 1997: The Place (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *19 June 1997: Hello Explorer! (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *24 June 1997: Not Asking (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *25 June 1997: His Slow Hand (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *01 July 1997: Local Creatures (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *02 July 1997: Heptagon (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *03 July 1997: Where's My Razor? (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *08 July 1997: One Side (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *09 July 1997: Where's My Razor? (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *10 July 1997: Ride Off (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *15 July 1997: A Great Albatross (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *16 July 1997: A Berd (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *17 July 1997: Half & Half (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *22 July 1997: Get Off The Road (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *23 July 1997: A Fine Example (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *24 July 1997: Faces of People (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *29 July 1997: Stand Well Clear(LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *30 July 1997: Naughty Sydney (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *31 July 1997: Perverse (CD: A Wet Handle) Creation *05 August 1997: The Bargain (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *06 August 1997: Space Sandwich (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *07 August 1997: Baked Beetles (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *12 August 1997: Taking Hands (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *13 August 1997: Entities (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *14 August 1997: It (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *19 August 1997: A Kitchen Knife (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *20 August 1997: Not From Hens (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *21 August 1997: The Carpet (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *26 August 1997: Beyond (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *27 August 1997: The Way Out (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *28 August 1997: To Take (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *02 September 1997: Do You Call That A Living? (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *03 September 1997: On Holiday (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *04 September 1997: The Taste Of Gunny (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *09 September 1997: A Blunt Yashmak (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *10 September 1997: The Kiddies (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *11 September 1997: I Give Up (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *16 September 1997: A Window Box (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *17 September 1997: A Pain In The Neck (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation § *18 September 1997: Not Even (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *24 September 1997: Tablets (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *25 September 1997: Flat Thin Chests (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *30 September 1997: A Good Girl (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *02 October 1997: He Himself (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *07 October 1997: Uncrossing Her Legs (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *08 October 1997: Crete/Greece (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *09 October 1997: Squeaky (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *14 October 1997: Oddly Comforting (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *15 October 1997: An Original Sweet (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *16 October 1997: The Bridge (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *21 October 1997: Butterfly (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *22 October 1997: Snaps (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *23 October 1997: Just (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *04 November 1997: Hummed 7 Hawed (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *05 November 1997: Thursday (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *06 November 1997: A Cosy Nest (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *11 November 1997: A Slice Of Seedcake (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *12 November 1997: What A Funny Room (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *13 November 1997: Heavy Rock (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *18 November 1997: The Whole Forest (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *19 November 1997: Little Hetty (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation (the final track) *23 December 1997: Goosie (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation 1998 *18 June 1998: I Ate A Lady's Bun (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *23 June 1998: Alone (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *24 June 1998: A Flat Man (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *02 July 1998: Jam (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *15 July 1998: A Bubble Or Two (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *16 July 1998: Alone (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *11 July 1998: What? (LP: A Flat Man) Creation ;Other *Peel 044 (BFBS): 'Gruts For Tea (LP-Gruts)' (Rough Trade) (1986-11-08) *Best Of Peel Vol 52: I'm Busy (v/a LP - Passed Normal Volume 5) FOT * 15 March 1992 (BFBS): When I Stand On An Open Cart (CD - Jammy Smears) Virgin *20 September 1992 (BFBS): I'm Busy (CD - Passed Normal Vol 5) FOT *16 May 1997 (BFBS): 'It's Stupid (CD-A Wet Handle)' (Creation) *23 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Goosie (CD-A Wet Handle)' (Creation) *09 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'I Believe In Bugs' (LP- Dandruff) - (Virgin) *10 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Fur Coats' (LP- Dandruff) - (Virgin) *11 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'I Worn My Elbows' (LP - Dandruff) - (Virgin) *24 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Goozeberries & Bilberries' (LP- Dandruff) - (Virgin) *15 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'I Like Sitting' (LP- Dandruff) - (Virgin) *Keeping It Peel: 'Okay I’ll Count to Eight' Links *Wikipedia: Ivor Cutler *ivorcutler.org *YouTube: Looking For Truth With A Pin *Four fanzine interviews with Ivor Cutler (1984-6) (many thanks to Jake of the Peel Mailing List) Category:1975 Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles